


Rebel Song

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Music is a universal language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzXswoAUi0U) is the song that inspired the fic.

In the hushed silence of the hangar bay, the ragtag Rebellion prepared for their first assault on the Empire. No one spoke; no one wanted to break the stillness, until a rough voice picked up the first line of song.

It was quiet at first, almost hesitant, until more voices joined in, scattered across the hangar, echoing around the bare walls and high ceiling. Leia didn’t recognize the language, but she knew the beings who were singing, refugees from a planet that had been taken by the Empire, pillaged for resources. The citizens had been thrown to the mercy of the galaxy. Many of them had found their way to the Rebellion. 

Other voices took up singing as well, overlapping songs from every culture the Alliance was formed to protect. From the sharp sound of Mando’a - old clones singing a war chant - to the warm tones of Ryl and a dozen other languages she didn’t know, it was overwhelming. Her chest tightened for a moment before Leia began singing as well; it was a song she hadn’t heard in years, passed down in history classes on Alderaan when she was a girl, from the days when war always loomed on the horizon. Defiance and grief roughened her voice, but she kept singing along, feeling the anger and pain of those gathered crystallizing in her bones, strengthening her for the battle to come.

The metal rafters rang with song, growing in strength and intensity as more joined, singing themselves hoarse in a racket of defiance and fury as they worked themselves up into a battle frenzy before the tide broke, the hangar humming with feverish energy as the first fighters left for the battle. The Empire had a debt to pay.


End file.
